


The Best Way to Die

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Claus wouldn't be caught dead in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way to Die

**Title:** The Best Way to Die  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Mrs Claus wouldn't be caught dead in that.  
 **Warnings:** Sex  
 **Prompt:** a photo of women dressed in sexy Santa garb  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 7 on Insane Journal

Lavender appeared in the living room wearing a get up that Mrs Claus might wear on her dirtiest of evenings. A red velvet robe with white fur trimming that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Ron was on the sofa; Lavender straddled his lap. 

"Have you been naughty or nice?" 

"Which one of those gets me inside you fastest?" He was struggling with his trousers, trying his best to free his aching cock.

"Naughty is preferred." She bit his ear, purring.

"Fucking hell, you're killing me." 

She sank down on his cock. "A good way to die, yes?"

"The best."


End file.
